


The Raynar Chronicles

by milagros



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milagros/pseuds/milagros
Summary: In the events of the Clone Wars, Y/N Raynar will encounter missions that will test her abillities as a Jedi Knight, but also as a friend. Along with Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano, she will try to restore peace in the Galaxy, and probably have to sort out her feelings for a dear friend while doing so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this in years, so if you have any suggestions, ideas, or just a nice comment, they are all welcomed. Send kudos if you like it! Hope you enjoy this :)

Prologue

 

Among a blue mist that invaded the whole room, Obi Wan was about to exit the room, no signs of y/n anywhere near, and he prayed that she was still alive somewhere in this place. As he turned to the door he could hear the distinct sound of a lightsaber opening, and turning around he set eyes on the weapon. The Black Saber that belonged to y/n was there, but looking up it wasn’t her face he encountered.  
“Where did you get that?” He demanded, with fear in his eyes and sweat dripping from his forhead. Kenobi opened his lightsaber.  
“Oh, this? Well, let’s say that your friend y/n doesn’t need it anymore” Darth Maul snarled at him, mockingly almost. And with that the two weapons clashed, and a battle began.

\-----------

Chapter 1

"You are a little rusty indeed, my friend. Have you been too busy to practice?" Y/n said, between breaths, as yet another blow of her green lightsaber met Obi Wan's blue one.  
"You do know that my time in Mandalore was about negotiating, and not about fighting, y/n." He said, drenched in sweat and his heart racing from the tiredness.  
"Excuses" said y/n in a low voice.  
The last hour of training in the west wing of the Temple had been exhausting, but neither of them seemed to let the other one win. Yes, y/n wasn't particularly going hard on her parter, but Obi Wan gave his best in every single blow. The fight went on like a dance, sparks flying as the lightsabers met. 'This isn't going to end', y/n thought. So, being the smart ass she was, she decided to use words rather than force to distract him. "So how is my friend Satine?" And as she said it, she used the second it got him to process the name to evade his lighsaber, and kick him to the ground. She stood on top of him, with a grin decorating her sweaty face, and her weapon aimed at him. "She is well" he responded, closing his lightsaber. She closed hers so there were no injuries, but Obi Wan wraped his legs in hers and made her fall, putting himself on top now, "and I win" he finished.  
"That was not fair"  
"Oh, but your tactic was?" He raised his eyebrows.  
"Alright, a tie then" y/n stated, too tired to argue. He helped her get up and they immediately went to the side tables, letting another pair begin their training. For a rainy night, this place was a bit crowded. Y/n could hear the rain pouring on the high ceiling of the training arena, as she took a deep breath to adjust herself. Obi Wan took some of his wet clothes off, exposing some toned muscles before covering it up again with a clean one. Y/n glanced in his direction, but quickly turned away.  
"Showoff" she said as she rolled her eyes, a chuckle leaving her mouth.  
"What?" He responded turning around, but he knew exactly what she said. Y/n just looked at him with a half smile, and shook her head.  
They left the west wing and walked through the long hallways. The Jedi Temple was an exquisite work of art, with huge windows on one side, and white columns supporting the ceiling. On the other side, several doors indicating the rooms of the Jedi, Council Meeting rooms, and more hallways leading to even more rooms. Several decorations were displayed among the Temple, like the long red and blue carpet that covered the floor they were walking on.  
"Y/n" Obi Wan cought her attention from admiring the place. She answered by turning to him, rising her eyebrows, and adding "Yes, my friend?"  
"The council wants to meet us for a new mission, I believe Anakin and Ahsoka are to accompany us"  
"I'll make sure I'm on time, but first I need a shower."  
"Yes, you smell awful" he responded, and gained himself a scolding from her part, both of them laughing. As they reached the center of the Temple, they stopped. Obi Wan had his room on a different hallway than hers, he was on number 2, and she was on number 4.  
"I'll meet you in the Council room" He nodded, and they went to their rooms to prepare for a long night at the meeting. 

Y/n entered her room, leaning against the door as she let a sigh leave her mouth. Obi Wan had been her friend since the both of them were padawans, they even went together to get their Kyber crystals to forge the lightsabers they used earlier in training. Obi Wan of course found his in a matter of minutes, while y/n had to climb the mine a little further for a crystal that responded to her Force sensitivity. Obi was a good kid, a troublemaker yes, but his spirit was of good nature, and after Qui-gon died, he became more focused, and even if he didn't talk about it, his friend y/n knew that something in him had changed. Obi Wan became one of the youngest padawans to become a Jedi Knight, and soon after a Master. As for y/n she was only a Knight, not because she couldn't be a Jedi Master, but because she preferred to adjust to being a Knight before taking someone in to be her padawan. Y/n opened her eyes, sensing the Protocol Droid near her.  
"Your bathroom is ready for your shower, my master"  
"Thank you, 3P"  
\----------------  
I entered the bathroom, water already pouring, and climbed inside after taking my clothes off. I let the water hit my face for a few seconds, thinking. I was curious about the new assignment, and frankly after the last one I hoped this one was better. Anakin and Ahsoka were coming with us, so I suppose this is an important mission. 'Soka was my next door neighbor and we would often talk about any thing for hours, so I was glad she was finally back. She was my best friend, we would tell eachother our secrets and aspirations in the Jedi ranking, and sometimes our doubts. Yes, doubt is a way into the Dark Side, but there is no help but doubt yourself sometimes, but what is important is that we always found reassurance in eachother.  
After washing my hair and body and rinsing the sweat from earlier, I changed into a formal black uniform and put my hair in a high ponytail. As I strolled through the Temple, I could sense something familiar through the Force and I came to a full stop before turning around and embracing my friend.  
"You are always very sensitive with the Force, y/n, I don't know how you do it" Ahsoka said after breaking the hug we've been in for a little too long. I just chuckled and asked her about the mission we were about to encounter, to know if she knew something.  
"I am afraid I'm in the same position as you right know. I don't believe even Anakin knows about it" she said as she touched her chin. Interesting, so we were in for a big surprise. We kept walking until we found ourselves in the center of the Temple, where apparently Obi Wan and Anakin had been for a long time.  
"Look who's here, Master" Anakin said, in a mockingly kind of way. Obi Wan gave him a strange look, but I gave no thought to it.  
"Ani! Long time no see, my friend" I went in for a hug.  
"Y/n, please I told you not to call me that in public" he said returning the hug.  
"Where else would I call you that?"  
"Ok you two, enough, it is time for the meeting" Obi wan stated from beside you, he looked almost annoyed. I swear this man was the least fun person when he wanted to. I let go of the young Jedi, and the four of us went to the Council meeting. I strode alongside Obi Wan, who could clearly tell that I was uneasy, I didn't even care if he could tell through the Force or if it was just my face. "Calm down" he whispered before we entered the room. I closed my eyed and took a deep breath, I felt Obi Wan's hand resting on my shoulder, giving me support. I don't even know why I was so nervous, maybe it was just a dumb feeling.  
As we entered, there were several Jedi Masters in there, my former Master, Yoda, sitting in the center, as any Grand Master should. They greeted us, and we bowed to the Council before the meeting began. We already knew that we needed to take down the separatists in order to restore the peace, but after the events of the last mission, I wasn't too keen on taking this one.  
"You have been assigned a risky mission, in order to get information from Count Dooku on the separatist plans on the war" Master Windu said, getting to the point. Ahsoka shifted on her feet. Even her, with her spirit, was nervous.  
"You will go to the planet Bespin and try to get into the systems. This will happen at the same time a Royal Assembly will take place, where Senators from the Republic will gather. Count Dooku will be there, as a sign of dimplomacy, but if he sees any Jedi nearby he will not doubt and kill everyone there. This is supposed to be a private meeting. Anakin and Ahsoka will go to the upper level and search for the files, while Obi Wan is in the lower level, getting the power shut down so R2-D2 can retrieve any useful information from the system". He stopped for a second just so that everyone could take in the information just delivered. This was insane, going to a highly guarded palace where being spotted would signify our certain death. Still, I hadn't recieved any direction in this matter, and I was about to ask when Obi Wan cut me off.  
"What about y/n? She will certainly not like waiting for us in the ship." It was true.  
"She will go to the Assembly under a fake name as a Senator from Naboo in order to distract Dooku and keep an eye on the main level. He has never seen her so there shouldn't be any trouble in gaining trust. " Now he looked at me. "Y/n, you will take on the code name Eirene. You will all have a device behind your ear to communicate with eachother."  
"So I am the bait this time." I said crossing my arms. The Force tickled behind my neck, warning me not to get angry.  
"Bait, no one is, but rather and invaluable piece of the plan, you are." Master Yoda commented, his voice coming from my right. He always knew what to say to calm me down, that was what made him so wise after all, his singular point of view.  
"You are right Master, we will get those files." I bowed my head a little to him, and in response he did the same.  
"Good, because you are all leaving at sunrise. Y/n, you can't use the Jedi uniform, so appropriate attire will be ready in the ship." Mace Windu finished giving the orders, but bowed low and added "May the Force be with you".  
We bowed to the Council before exiting the room. I was tired to say the least, and all I wanted to do was to lay down for a few hours and sleep before we left. The four of us walked together for a moment, in silence. Until of course someone had to be funny.  
"Ready to be the bait, y/n?" Anakin said in a mocking voice.  
"Ha ha. Shut up, or I'll suggest you seduce Count Dooku next time." Ahsoka and Obi Wan chuckled, and Anakin shut his mouth, maybe the first time in forever doing so. We were all tired. We stood in the center of the Temple, the room connecting every main hallway. We all departed to our rooms, but as Anakin and Soka got further, I heard Obi Wan's voice.  
"Y/n" he called. He still hadn't moved, and by the way he was standing I could tell he was about to tell me something important.  
"Yes?" I responded, bringing my eyebrows together, I still couldn't figure out what he wanted to say.  
"Tomorrow I need you to be careful, if Dooku finds out who you are..." He didn't finish, but it was all said. If he found out, I would be dead, my friends with me, and the war a little closer to be lost. I put my hand on his shoulder, making him loosen up a little. "Don't worry, I will be great"  
"I wouldn't expect anything else" he smiled. We both left to our rooms, and I thanked the Force for my bed. I had like five hours before leaving, so I tried to rest for a little bit.  
\--------  
I woke up four hours later, with a little bit over an hour to get ready. I was dressed from before because I fell asleep like that, so I proceeded to enter the bathroom to wash my face, put my ponytail in place, and brush my teeth. I knew already that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, so I might as well get ready now. I got out of the bathroom, and turned the rest of the lights on. Sleeping was a problem for me, specially before missions. I sat on the edge of my bed, taking my lightsaber and staring down at it. The silver body and the gold and black detailing shone brightly, and it reflected beautifully from the lighting in the room. My only concern was where the hell I would keep it during the mission, and leaving it here was not an option. I took a long breath in, closing my eyes and thinking. The thought of not being in my formal uniform bothered me; what would happen if I had to fight? If something happened to the group because of me, there is no way I would forgive myself. I stood up, strapping the lightsaber to the black belt around my waist, and exited the room. The dim light in the hallways were enough to show the path in front of me, and as I reached the center room of the Temple, the lights began to shine a little brighter. I kept walking until I reached the south wing, where the library and archives were, taking in the old book scent that crowded the place. I stopped in front of the library, and let the scanner read my fingerprint before opening the door with a slight click, and entered the huge library.  
Books everywhere, digital archives under every single one, with tables carefully placed in each section, from "planets" to "life forms", and several floors, going up and down with more information. There was not a soul around, well at least I thought so. I kept moving until I reached the last tables in the room, where it would be quieter, and took a book about galactic history just to read something before we departed. Light reading, this was. I opened the book and immediately a hologram of the stars in the galaxy appeared in front of me, some stars brighter or bigger that the others, and the planets were scattered across the room, spinning and showing off their beautiful colors, and I stood up deciding that watching was going to be better than reading tonight. I went from Mandalore, going through Hoth, and landing in Coruscant, where we were, and touched the planet to zoom in. It was gigantic, but looking at it from this point of view gave me a different perspective, that I was just a life form in a planet insignificant on its own. Which was true actually, but insignificant people can do great things, and even more a Jedi. The Force gave me a slight hot wave through my spine, almost hugging me, and I looked up to find someone staring at me.  
"Can't sleep either?" Said Obi Wan, from across the table. He was resting his hands on the back of a chair, his face was bright but sleepy, as he'd just woken up and had the same idea as me. He always looked like a gentleman, his hair brushed and his smile kind.  
"Well, I am not particularly excited to seduce Count Dooku, and I don't really know how to dance, which of course I will have to do. And also my lighsaber, I have no idea where I will keep it. And if he even suspects of me being a Jedi, we are done." I could go on, but I think I made my point with him. He only looked at me with a half smile.  
"I'll teach you how to dance."  
"Really? That is all that you got from that?"  
"The other things already have a solution, but I have never seen you dance I'm afraid." He moved closer to me, and now I could see his full figure. He was ready for combat, his lightsaber strapped to his hip, but he was relaxed in the way he walked. "Dooku will be the easiest target, all you have to do is approach him with no Force surrounding you, and he'll say yes to dancing. Now come on, you grab my shoulder and I, your hip. And now we kind of hold hands." I grabbed him as he told me to. "Good, y/n, you are halfway there." And then he began dancing. There was no music, but the book was still open and the stars scattered across the room. Cliché. But honestly it looked like a daydream.  
We slowly danced, and he held me close, and he looked at me before speaking. "He won't suspect anything, and if you feel comfortable I can keep your ligthsaber until the mission is completed."  
"Do you have an answer to everything?"  
"No, but you are unusually troubled, and I happen to know these answers." He looked into my eyes, sending a Force wave trying to calm me down. We used to do this when we were padawans, when the other was just too nervous to complete a task. It kept dark thoughts at bay. By this point we were both too close to each other, probably breathing the same air, both of us falling silent. The stars above were soothing, and we kept dancing just because we wanted to and not because this was a lesson anymore. The dance was traditional, and I felt secure holding him close to me as we began to spin around and my ponytail started dancing too. Obi Wan carried me with precision across the back room of the library, slowly but steady, and our eyes met again for a brief moment, and he suddenly stopped for no apparent reason. We both took a second to breath in and calm down. "Well, I believe you are ready, and it is time to go" He straightened, letting go of me. Of course, we were going to be late. I lost track of time while we danced, but a quick glance at the windows indicated that dawn was about to happen. I quickly closed the book, sending all those stars back to the pages, and I followed my friend along the hallways into the main room in the Temple. There was nothing I could take with me, only my weapon. So that's was I took.  
\--------  
Y/n looked at Obi Wan with lovely, admiring eyes, the kind that could make you not think straight. But he knew the Code, and he knew that Y/n was his best friends, and he didn't even know why he had to think about the Code when all she was to him was a friend. But still, to draw a line between the two of them where it seemed to blur, Obi Wan stopped dancing and looked at her, saying that they were going to be late for the mission, and as he turned around, he watched the stars that were once there, being sucked into the book. They walked out of the the library and into the hallways, leading to the main room where they would meet Anakin and Ahsoka, and thank the Force they weren't there when they arrived. It would've been a bit awkward. They stood there in silence for a little while, waiting for their partners, and y/n looked at her friend, thinking. She removed her lightsaber from her hip and turned to Obi Wan, extending her hand to him. "Here" she said, giving him the only thing she could use for self defense "It's better if I do it now and don't forget later."  
He looked at her and took the silver body of the saber. "Don't lose it" she finished.  
"Don't worry" he said strapping it to his side. "I will protect it like it's mine"  
Anakin approached from his room, across the hallway, and Ahsoka quickly joined us, both of them dressed in combat Jedi attire.  
"Master, is everything set for departure?"  
"Yes, we can go to the ship now, y/n's dress is already on board" and as she rolled her eyes, Anakin chuckled from her annoyance, and Soka looked at her with a han on her hip.  
"I don't believe I ever saw you in a dress, y/n" she told her.  
"Believe me, I don't want to see it"  
"Come on, let's go. I'm sure y/n will look just fine" Obi Wan added, touching her shoulder and beginning to walk towards the Ship Department, where theirs would be waiting.  
They entered the small ship, with R2-D2 with them, and started the journey to the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this one! Kudos and comments are more than welcome, feel free to tell me what you think :)  
> Thank you and enjoy

"We are ready for the jump to hyperspace, Master" said Anakin, who was beside Obi Wan, flying the ship. No clones were on board, they didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention.  
"Good, we will be there in no time." Responded Obi Wan pulling a lever that made them go to the speed of light. Y/n stood up from her seat at the back and went to a room where she could change. Ahsoka remained there, going over the plan with the Masters one more time. Y/n needed to be ready when they landed, she was supposed to be the only one on board when they landed.  
She opened the door pressing a black button on the wall, and as she entered she got a full view of her dress. It was a blue, floorlength gown with gold detailing on the cape that started on her shoulders and ended just above the ankle. It wasn't that she didn't like it, she did, but she just felt uneasy, uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and closed the door. The room was small, the walls were white and the lights, bright. She felt the dress between her hands, it was the softest material, and y/n wondered where the Jedi Council got it. She got dressed in a matter of minutes, and after her hair and face were done, she dared to look at the mirror that decorated one of the walls. The dress was flattering, and it sit well on her curves, and the hair wasn't too much, but it still looked great. Not a bad job. She looked stunning, honestly. It took her a lot of time to get ready, compared to what she would do everyday at the Jedi Temple. She reached to grab her lightsaber, but remembered that Obi Wan possessed it right now. She glanced once more to mirror, and smiled before exiting the room, she needed to be confident now.  
She opened the door and found one of her friends standing there. Ahsoka looked up and down, taking in her dress with huge eyes. "Well, that's a look I haven't seen you in before" she said as she put her hands on her hips.  
"Is it too bad?" Y/n responded in a worried voice.  
"Shut up, you know it looks fantastic" her friend reassured her, and y/n mouthed a 'thank you'.  
They both exited that part of the ship, as they were close to Bespin and needed to be ready for landing. The city of clouds looked amazing through the ship's windows, one of its two moons still decorated the sky, which was painted a breathtaking orange color. The main building was visible from there, and that was where they were headed. "Now would be a good time for you to take over the controls." Anakin was speaking to her and took her out of her own thoughts. He stood up and let her take his seat, and proceeded to leave with Ahsoka to the back part of the ship, but not without saying "Oh and by the way, good luck" before disappearing behind a door.  
Y/n sighed, and looked to her left. Obi Wan was awfully quiet, but she caught him staring at her for a second. "Don't look too long or we will crash, Kenobi" she teased, and he looked forward. They were alone once more, almost like it was planned. He would leave her to be alone eventually, but first the needed to arrive.  
"So, when we arrive, you will be escorted by someone to the main hall, where you will meet other Senators." He broke the silence finally. "Satine and Padmé will be there, but I do recommend that you do not engage with them, it could be risky. " he continued.  
"As you say, my friend." They started descending to the main tower. Neither of them where as good pilots as Anakin, but they managed quite well. A huge white gate was opened before them so they could enter and park the ship. There was no one in sight in that platform that they could see. They landed smoothly, and y/n got up quickly, followed by Obi Wan to the main entrance of the ship. They stood there, still no sight of Anakin or Ahsoka.  
"There was no one in the platform." she commented, almost to herself.  
"I noticed, probably everyone is already gathered."  
"Still, I have a bad feeling about this."  
"Don't worry, you will be great" he smiled at her, and turned around so y/n could leave the ship without them in sight, but turned back again before he reached one of the doors. "Oh, and..."  
"What?" She cut him, from the surprise. She thought he'd left. "You look fine" and then he left. Y/n smirked to herself.  
Y/n turned her communicator on, and left the ship. The hangar was surprisingly empty, and as she walked to the main hall no one stopped her for anything. Maybe the dress was too convincing. Taking the chance that no one was near to listen to her, she decided to try the communication. "Can you guys hear me?"  
"Loud and clear, y/n" Ahsoka answered from the other side.  
"This place is empty, are we sure it's here?"  
"Those were the indications we were given, probably everyone is at the main hall" she pointed.  
"Yes, probably." Y/n continued to walk until she reached a two door entrance that was decorated with white marble detailing, and two columns on each side. One of the doors was slightly open, and an instrument filled the room with exquisite music, and as she entered she could see a piano playing beautifully. Almost every Senator agreed to be there, the place was full of diplomats, all dressed with the best attire, always giving off a good first impression. She entered without making a sound, without drawing attention to herself, and stood in one of the corners of the room. Scanning it, a lot of familiar faces came into sight, even Padmé and Satine where here, and when she was about to stop looking, another figure appeared. Count Dooku just stood there, expressionless, like he was scanning the place too.  
"I'm watching directly at Dooku" y/n said through the communicator to her team.  
"Good job. Now when they start dancing, you can approach him. Remember what I told you earlier." said Obi Wan on the other side.  
"Okay, how much time do I need to buy you?"  
"Ahsoka and I are about to enter the files room, we just need Obi Wan to cut the power with R2." Commented Anakin, joining the conversation. "Remember that the power will shut down for a few minutes where you are, we can't enter with these shields up, and using our lightsabers would be too risky."  
"So you should go talk to Dooku now, so we can use any information he gives you."  
"Well, the lights are going down, so I guess now is the time." Y/n looked up, watching as the lights dimmed "I will talk to you later"  
"Good luck"  
This part, the dancing, was normal amongst the Bespin people in their gatherings. They often said that this was the way to 'get people in the mood'. Y/n walked into the center of the dance floor, where people were already dancing, and set her eyes directly into her target.  
\----------  
"'You look fine'? What kind of lame thing to say is that, Obi Wan?" Anakin just wouldn't shut up, firing comments ever since y/n left the ship. Obi Wan was in no mood to answer, he was already bothered by the fact that she would be left alone with Dooku in the same room. They were friends for so long, it seem like forever, they were all family here, and if anything happened to anyone it would most likely be on him.  
"Shut up, Anakin." Now Ahsoka was chuckling, amazing. They both had this absurd agreement that Obi Wan was into y/n, which was not true, and they would tease him in every opportunity they got, which made every interaction awkward between the two. Nevertheless, they didn't speak about it in front of her because it would send all the wrong signals, something Obi Wan did not want.  
"Come on, let's go. We can discuss my life afterwards." Obi Wan said, going to the door and looking outside. After searching for any life form, they exited the ship and went separate ways.  
Obi Wan reached the lower levels in no time, and was positioned for the power shutdown when the others were ready. He stood there, with R2 by his side, and closed his eyes for a second. This corridor was dark, and after opening his eyes again he used a one of the two lightsabers he had to light the way.  
Two stories above, Ahsoka and Anakin managed to cross the whole floor without setting off any alarms, and were also in position, waiting for Obi Wan, who was waiting for y/n to grab Dooku's attention. They needed that so that he wouldn't sense them through the Force, and also to protect other Senators. Anakin thanked the Force for having someone keep an eye on Padmé.  
Anakin sensed Ahsoka fidgeting.  
"Snips, calm down" he said to her, hoping she would stop moving. Which she did.  
"I'm sorry Master, I am nervous that if we get caught, y/n will get in trouble. She doesn't have anything to defend herself with"  
"That's why we won't get caught." Ahsoka was about to make a comment but quicky shut up when she heard a voice.  
~"I'm watching directly at Dooku" said y/n through the communicator. They both looked at eachother and grinned. Everything was going according to planned. This was going to be easy.  
\----------  
Y/n approached the Count with a smile. He was wearing black from head to toe, and his expression was stern.  
"Hello, there." She extended her hand for him to grip, which he did. He looked at her, trying to decode her, to see if he knew her from some place. He narrowed his eyes, contemplating.  
"I do not believe we've met before" he said in that low voice that paired well with that low face.  
"Senator Eirene, I am here to accompany Senator Amidala from Naboo." She just hoped he bought the lie. He looked at her and made no comment about that. He bought it. So she continued. "Would you like to join me for a dance, Count? We could talk about the planet's interests."  
He was still looking at her with his eyes narrowed, seizing her. He just extended his arm to her and proceeded to take her to the dancing floor. 'This man isn't the one to talk' y/n thought to herself, but yet the situation seemed uncomfortable, she almost got goosebumps when he took her hand.  
They danced to the rhythm of the piano, a lovely melody. She got him under her thumb. This was easy, he didn't suspect a thing, and the place was full of Senators dancing. Maybe they were right, and dancing did put people 'in the mood'.  
"So tell me, is there a reason we are all here?" Y/n tried to start the conversation, tried to gain some information.  
"We are only here in a diplomatic gathering, only Representatives" he wasn't looking at her, but rather past her, over her shoulder. He was looking for something, or someone. She could sense something was off, but decided to keep going so he could concentrate on her.  
"And what do you have to offer to the people of Naboo?" She got his attention back, but he just looked at her.  
"Protection. From the war." He was still not paying much attention, even his answers weren't complete.  
"And what could the Separatists possibly want from a planet like Naboo?" Y/n tried to keep it casual, maybe this wasn't what the Jedi Counsil described as 'information', but he was difficult.  
"We are rather interested in the wildlife it possesses, we want to experiment." he said after a few seconds.  
"What do you plan to do with it? Will the people be okay?"  
He moved his head so that she would get closer, and his mouth reached her ear. She was tense, but after hearing him speak, she was even more tense than before.  
"Do you wish to know what I will do? I will kill every single thing that lives in that planet if you decide to make any movement from now on." Y/n tried to release herself, but he just gripped her tighter. "You thought I wouldn't recognize you? You Jedi scum, I could sense you planets away" he snarled at her ear.  
Y/n shut her eyes, and her breathing became unsteady. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. She tried to think about something, but couldn't. She opened her eyes only to find everyone still dancing, like this just didn't happened. Like she didn't just put the whole mission in danger. Like she didn't put the team in danger.  
The team.  
Count Dooku couldn't know about the others, it had to be her against him, and they had to finish retrieving the hidden plans. Using the force she turned off the communicator, just in case they decided to talk to her and everything went south.  
"Now tell me, what other Jedi are here with you?" she could sense him trying to use the force to make her talk, but it wasn't too much. He didn't want people looking.  
"I'm alone, there is no one here apart from me." She tried to convince him.  
"I do not believe a single word you say, but you are coming with me when we are done." He was now staring at her face. She tried to not let him scare her, she tried to calm down the nervous feeling that filled her body.  
She opened her mouth to answer, but in that second the whole room went dark.  
\----------  
"So, any news from y/n? She must be with the Count by now. Ahsoka is getting tired" Anakin spoke to Obi Wan through the communicator.  
"Not true." Responded Ahsoka, who leaned against a door frame with her arms crossed.  
"Well I haven't tried to reach out to her, we don't want Dooku listening." Obi Wan said calmly.  
"Well I think we just shut down the power and get this over with."  
"Patience, Anakin. Let's give her another minute. Then I will cut the power lines."  
"Alright, but I'm telling you, Snips is about to fall asleep." He joked.  
"Speak for yourself Skyguy, I'm perfectly fine."  
Obi Wan was growing tired of listening to those two speaking and ranting about eachother. Y/n was fine as long as she got away from the Count in time to get to the ship with them. He put his fingers in his temples, thinking and trying not to listen to the ones in the other side. It had been more than ten minutes since they talked to her, so he guessed she would be with him by now.  
"R2, plug in and shut down the power system" he decided that it was time.  
"Finally" he heard Anakin say, and by the sound of it, it seemed like he was getting up.  
The power shut down. And they were able to get the things they needed from that control room. "This place extremely tidy" Ahsoka commented at one point. The long corridors of the room exposed archive files arranged by name. The got into looking, but the ones they wanted were hidden, and after some minutes of running through the place, they found them.  
"Master, we found the plans."  
"Good job, now get out before anyone goes in there."  
They got out, and Obi Wan restored the power. Now they were all running to the ship. They found eachother before arriving at the hangar and somehow managed to get there without being noticed. The place was crowded now, Senators, droids and security were now roaming around. The four of them slipped into the spaceship, but didn't find y/n waiting for them like expected.  
"Where is she?" Obi Wan asked after searching for her.  
"Maybe she is late, I mean look at all those Senators, she probably hadn't had the time to leave." Anakin responded  
So they waited. After a few minutes, they started to grow impatient, and tried to restore communication, but y/n seemed to have shut it down.  
\----------  
Immediately after the lights went out, people started talking loudly, no one understood what was going on. Y/n tried to walk away from that place, and aimed for the door to get to the ship before the others got there. She was about to get through it but a hand gripped her arm and made her turn around.  
"You are coming with me, Jedi." Dooku dragged her to the corridor and started walking towards his ship.  
This couldn't be possibly be happening. Now y/n was panting and her heart was racing, and she was trying to search for an escape route but without lights it was difficult. The Count led her through corridors, taking every turn possible, when she decided to do something crazy. She shoved herself against him, and he hit a wall. Y/n tried to escape, she went back on her feet and started turning on every corner that she could find. One, two, three corners before she stopped to catch her breath. She was sweating. She could hear Dooku behind her, catching up, so she straightened and began running again, but when she did, something pushed her from behind and she fell. He used the Force to push her. She hit her head and could feel blood starting to fall from her forehead, but she still turned around. Count Dooku was staring down at her now, with his red lightsaber lighting the corridor. She tried to move and fight but the weapon was aimed at her directly.  
"I said that you are coming with me." He said, closed the lightsaber and hit her unconscious with it.  
Y/n woke up moments later to find herself in an unknown ship, being held prisoner. Her head was spinning, and her face was now covered in blood. She looked at her hands, which were tied together. She could hear the engines working. She had to do something. The others were waiting for her, so she had to let them know.  
Y/n reached behind her ear and turned the communicator on.  
"Can you guys hear me?" She asked in a low voice.  
"Yes, y/n, where are you?" Obi Wan responded on other side.  
"I-I've been captured. Dooku has me in his ship, and we already left Bespin I think..." Her head was spinning from the blood loss and the hit she received earlier.  
"Y/n, say that again, communication is not working" Obi Wan was speaking louder now, and it made her feel dizzy.  
"Dooku. Discovered. Me. I'm in his ship" After saying that, y/n passed out again.  
\----------  
"Dooku... discovered... I'm... his ship" was all they could hear from the transmission. Obi Wan tried to talk to her "Y/n? Y/n! Can you hear me?!" But nothing came through.  
They stood there for a moment analyzing the situation. Finally Obi Wan was the first to move, and he went to his seat and started the ship, soon after followed by Anakin.  
"Ahsoka inform the Counsil that we have been discovered by Dooku and that we are going after him." Anakin commanded to his padawan, right before sitting beside Obi Wan.  
"I'm on it." She left, and went to the control room to speak with the Temple.  
"They got themselves a fight." said Anakin as they left the building at top speed.  
"A big one." responded Obi Wan. His eyes set on finding that damned ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is a chapter that I had been putting off for a while. I am sorry it took this long to update but I had zero time. Hope you guys like it. Every comment and kudos makes me the happiest:)

Y/n woke up in a dark room. Her head was spinning and her hands were tied together. She tried to look for something to use for escaping, but there was only one door in that room and she was strapped to a chair. The blood had stopped pouring and her head wasn't spinning anymore, but she still had blood all over her face. She took in her surroundings and started thinking about an escape plan, and because the ship wasn't so big, an escape pod would be close, or at least that was what she saw when carried inside of it.  
Y/n started untying her hands but before she could finish, the door opened and Dooku entered.  
"Well, I see you woke up, finally." He said, walking around her as she tried to release herself. "Tell me what you were doing in Bespin, Jedi" he snarled at her, getting way to close to her face. She wanted to spit him.  
"It's none of your business, Sith" she responded, looking at him with daring eyes.  
"I will give you one more chance to talk."  
But she just stared at him, defying him. Her stare pierced through his eyes, looking past him, and he stared the hell back. She knew this would get het in trouble, but saying what they were doing in that place would be even worse. Talking was not an option, so she stared at him.  
Dooku leaned forward, getting closer to her face, and y/n could see all the hideous details in his face.  
"As you like it." He just said, and y/n didn't have time to think before he electrocuted her entirely. She could feel the pain in every inch of her body, paralyzing her as she tried not to scream. The pain was such, she started sweating, and her teeth were so clenched that there was no doubt they would start bleeding. Maybe this was it, the moment she died for peace. But until then, there was only fighting.  
Dooku was a master in torture, and he needed the information to gain advantage in the war, but in no way was she going to let him know what she was doing there, or even tell him who she was there with.  
He asked again and again what her plans were in Bespin, and time after time y/n said nothing, getting herself electrocuted again. Pain covered her body, blood decorating her bruised face, and she still didn't give in.  
It felt like years there, the same scenario repeating itself. Y/n couldn't stand it anymore, she just prayed the others were okay.  
The electrocution eventually stopped, and she blacked out for a moment, only to wake up alone again. Dooku was gone, but y/n wasn't strong enough to untie herself, not even using the Force. She let out a sigh, and tried to hear if anyone was out there. The sound of droids was audible from the other side of the door, probably guarding the entrance, but y/n couldn't understand anything of what they were saying. She turned her face, and focused on the communicator in her ear, maybe it still worked. With immense concentration, she used the Force to try and turn it on, and luckily it did.  
"Can anyone hear me?" She asked cautiously, trying not to draw attention from outside the room. After a moment of no response, she tried again. "Hello?" But no one seem to listen. Y/n gave up quickly on the idea that she could establish communication again. A few minutes passed and she was still in that room, alone, no sign of Dooku, and no sign of droids talking from behind the door. Returning to the idea of getting herself out of there, y/n now tried with a little more energy to release herself.  
First, her right hand using the force. A few more circuits to mess with and she would be running towards an escaping pod. Noise started to became clearer from outside, and y/n had a sense she would have to hurry. Concentrating again, ahe was almost free. Almost. One hand. Finally. She still had the other one to go. Cursing to her own trembling hand, she concentrated in her left hand now. More noise came from outside. Someone was coming. She prayed it wasn't Dooku, she was still too weak from their fight and the electrocution to deal with him. The second hand was free. Great. She bent forward and freed both her ankles, which were tied to the metal chair. With great strength y/n pushed herself and stood there, sweating and breathing heavily. The noise increased, but she didn't dare open the door to see what was going on.  
Looking up, y/n thought of climbing the pipes on the wall to hide. It still was a better idea than fighting, which she certainly wasn't ready for.  
Approaching the pipes, blasting sounds came from outside and she knew it was time to hurry, so the Jedi started climbing.  
Switching between hands and feet, y/n slowly started to climb the wall in order to get out of sight.  
A few feet up, she thought she heard a lightsaber open, and tried to climb faster, but her robe got stuck to one of the pipes.  
"Exactly what I needed." She murmured to herself as she ripped and threw the robe she had on the ground, way behind her.  
Now way up, she stayed in silence against the hot wall, she tried to listen what was going on outside. The sound of blasters from droids covered the hallway outside the room. But there were some distinct sounds apart from those. Lightsaber. Maybe it was Dooku, maybe someone came from her, but she still had to be stupid to open the door and lead herself into that mess.  
After a few moments, that felt like years to her, the sound started to quiet down, and the blasting sound of droids disappearing came with a wave of relief. But the other sound was there, still present. She thought of going down, and even though it sounded like a bad idea, y/n started to slowly climb down, trying not to make any noise. She had still a few feet to go when the door opened and a figure stepped in. Still against the wall, y/n tried to see the face of the man that entered, but couldn't make it out in the darkness. And then he turned around.  
\----------  
"What do you mean we can't go inside that ship? Y/n is there!" Anakin was furious, and to be honest Obi Wan was too, but he was just better at hiding it. Mace Windu's hologram talked to the Jedi flying the ship.  
"We don't have any proof that Y/n or Dooku are still there, we can't blow out a chance on taking him down."  
"We are not going to destroy the ship and be discovered, at least not without y/n with us" responded the younger Jedi to the Master. Obi Wan had his lips pressed together, thinking. There had to be another way.  
The two of them were still discussing what to do while he was thinking about a new plan. There had to be something they could do.  
Then it occurred to him.  
"May I suggest something?" He spoke to both of them.  
"What is it?"  
"I'll go get y/n, we escape in a pod, and the team destroys the ship in my comand when we are out. Then they'll get us again in the pod." As he finished talking, Anakin was just staring at him with risen eyebrows.  
"So you intend on going on your own? No way Master." Anakin was the first one to speak, of course, against the idea. Windu was still thinking about it.  
"It's the only way, Anakin. You and Ahsoka have to stay here and destroy the ship. We can't miss an opportunity like this, but we can't lose y/n either."  
He could see Anakin starting to complain again, but Windu spoke before.  
"Kenobi, what you are suggesting is extremely dangerous. If you get caught, and Raynar is still there, you will both face a terrible danger."  
"I am aware of that, and I'll make sure that doesn't happen"  
After debating to himself, Mace Windu seemed to accept. Anakin was still kinda speechless, watching Obi Wan suggest this insane idea of his.  
"Okay then, I will speak with Senator Palpatine to inform him of our plan, be safe everyone." And with that he disappeared.  
Obi Wan was still looking ahead when he felt Anakin staring at him. Still looking forward, he didn't want to confront him on the sudden change of plans. It was severely out of character for him, and he knew it very well. It just occurred to him that if any of his friends were ever in that danger, he would do anything in his power to save them, always following the Jedi way.  
"Master." Anakin's voice could cut through glass. "Anakin." He looked at him "I know what you're going to say, but don't you want to save y/n from Dooku?"  
"Well, yes, of course. But don't you prefer I go in? Ahsoka can perfectly fly the ship."  
"No Anakin, you are the best flyer, we need you to blast the ship. I'll go in, use the communicator, and try to save her. You will fire on my command, and then we will meet when you retrieve us from the pod, just like I said to Windu." Obi Wan was rather nervous, but he couldn't let that show.  
"Fine then, we'll kick Dooku's ass today" he smiled.  
They stopped the ship a few minutes after ending their conversation and explaining to Ahsoka what would happen. They all went to their marks, and Obi Wan got ready to exit the ship towards the new one. It was very important for them to not get any attention drawn to them. Carefully, every one of them executed their part in perfect motion, and Obi Wan was in no time in the Separatists ship, and Ahsoka and Anakin were in position for directions.  
"Try to not get yourself killed, Obi Wan."  
"I can't promise anything, Anakin." And with a side smile, he jumped off the ship on to the next one.  
"Well, he will get into trouble, no doubt." Ahsoka commented from the other side of the ship.  
"You know him, he somehow always gets out of it intact" Anakin responded, now paying attention to the control board.  
\----------  
Obi Wan managed to enter the ship without being noticed. The transport he used was way too small to be detected, and he landed in a side hangar to avoid as many droids as necessary. Going through the dark, Kenobi tried to listen to anything that could lead him to Y/n, but for the first minutes there was only silence that met him.  
He opened his lightsaber and guided himself through the different passages, until the distinct sound of droids started to make their way through the place. They definitely knew he was there, they let out the droids to fight whoever was intruding the ship. What they didn't know is who it was that entered.  
The approaching of steps just made him take into consideration his options, he could either fight them, or run and look for his friend, and by the look of it he would have to fight them.  
Around the corner came in a group of dozens of droids. Obi Wan started to fight them but there were too many joining, not even with his lightsaber was he able to outnumber them. He took down as many as he could, every droid falling next to each other after he took them down. They screamed for the others to shoot him but they missed every time. His lightsaber made its way through each of the blasts smoothly and surely. Even though it seemed like an easy task, taking those fools down, he opted to save his energy for later and ran in the opposite direction, but it was no luck. More droids appeared from the other corner but he managed to hide in a seemingly inhabited room that he opened using the Force. Once inside, he took in the darkness and could see a chair in the middle of the room, with straps all over it. He opened his lightsaber just as he heard a loud noise coming from behind him, and pointed it towards the figure.  
"Hey." Y/n said in a worn out voice. Her face was covered in blood and it was obvious that she had been in a fight. Obi Wan removed his lightsaber from her face and just looked at her. She looked terrible. But he wasn't going to tell her, he knew how proud she could be sometimes. Obi Wan just gave her a smile.  
"Well, finding you was easy, now let's get out of here." He was ready to charge into battle with the droids again but he saw, from the corner of his eye, that y/n was hesitant. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just a little tired" she felt like she could just go to sleep now. "And I need something to fight."  
"Oh, right, I almost forgot." And he took her lightsaber from his back and handed it to her, finally coming back to its owner.  
Now they were ready, but as he walked to the door, y/n barely could walk, still too weak from that climb and the torture, although Obi Wan did not notice this. He was giving her his back. Taking a painful breath, y/n went besides her rescuer and tried to stand still.  
"Let's do this" she said, giving him a smirk.  
"When you're ready" and with that they both jumped outside the room, and started to fight the droids that were left on the hallway.  
Balanced, both of the Jedi fought side to side every single threat that came upon them, almost like they were dancing. Blasting sounds filled the smoky air, and y/n was having a bad time breathing, but she was glad someone came to find her. Obi Wan looked at her and saw a worn out expression, and tried to talk to her but the damned droid were increasing in number, and they had to focus.  
"Do they ever stop coming?" She said in an annoyed tone, almost comically.  
"We have to get to the pods, then we can escape."  
"Do you happen to know where that is? I haven't been given a tour, you know."  
"Of course I know. I'm almost offended you asked that. I scanned the ship before coming in."  
All this conversation was happening whilst they both evaded shots with great precision, shouting to be heard above the noise.  
When they cleared a passageway, Obi Wan and y/n took their chances and ran to the west wing of the ship. Taking turn after turn, y/n started to feel dizzy and had to stop in order not to faint. She steadied herself against the wall, and Obi Wan turned around when he stopped hearing her footsteps. He went to help her and put her arm around his neck as they tried to get the hell out of there. Y/n was on the verge of fainting, but stayed strong and kept walking as fast as possible. More droids were near, and they evaded them hiding.  
"Are you okay?" He looked at her, concerned.  
"Yes. Don't worry." She smiled, reassuring him it was okay. And maybe reassuring herself too.  
Once they got to the west wing of the ship, finding the escaping pods was no trouble at all. The hall that led there was dark, and there was no escape if they were trapped. The doors that led to the pods were sealed with a code number, and Obi Wan tried to open them as she tried to catch her breath again.  
Droids. She could hear them.  
"They are coming" she said under her breath.  
"What?"  
"They are coming. The droids" now in a louder tone.  
"I'm almost done"  
But they were approaching, fast. And just as Obi Wan managed to open the doors, and climbed to the other side, y/n saw them turn their way.  
"Come on, let's go!" He said but they were already shooting.  
Thinking fast, y/n turned to the droids and using every bit of Force she could gather and extending both of her hands, she pushed all the droids against each other, making them crash, and crush against the ship. Problem is that they exploded when that happened, and she flew to the other side of the door, where Obi Wan was, and hit herself against the frame of the wall.  
He went immediately to help her, and she got up with immense pain but kept running.  
They got into the escaping pod, and Obi Wan gave Anakin the sign to destroy the ship. After they left, a big thunderous noice gave the signal that they managed to hit it. Obi Wan smiled.  
"We are safe now. That was one hell of a fight, right?" But his smile disappeared when he turned around and y/n was laying on the floor unconscious.  
"Y/n? Y/n!" He shook her to see if she responded. Nothing. "Shit." He used the communicator to talk to Anakin.  
"Anakin, come fast. We have a problem"  
"What?" How could it not be over?  
"Y/n is unconscious. And not waking up." He held her to see is she was breathing.  
"We are on our way, Master."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys, if anyone if still reading I completely appreciate it. I had some issues, and it totally messed with my inspiration. So here is a chapter that is almost too bad. But I hope you enjoy it, it will bring a lot of things in the future

Y/n woke up in a well lit room, almost too bright for her eyes to adjust. It took a few seconds before being able to open her eyes completely, but as she did a figure appeared before her, grabbing her arm and saying something. Trying to move, the person pressed her down to the bed so she wouldn't stand up, their grip firm but not aggressive.   
"Easy there, your whole body it going to hurt if you move" said the person besides her, and now that she could see better, she recognized the typical attire of a doctor on a ship. Blue scrubs with a distinct star on the shoulder.   
She was on a ship.   
But how? The last thing she remembered was Obi-Wan and her on a pod, but after that everything was just back.   
Obi-Wan.   
Where was he? If he wasn't here...  
"Be careful not to get your anxiety too high, your heart rate is rising"   
"I apologize" y/n said letting out a sigh, this was almost embarrassing, "but I have to ask..."  
"Your companion is alright, nothing to worry about, Kenobi is well and he should be here any time"  
"How long was I out?" She had a hard time speaking, since the air intake hurt her ribs, maybe they were broken.   
"Five nights since you arrived" y/n looked down, wondering what had happened since her rescue mission from the Sith Lord. Her mind wandered and landed again on her friend.   
And right on queue, Obi-Wan entered the room. He was clean, in his Jedi suit, but something was a little off, like his eyes were a little tired. But he wasn't looking at her, rather he went directly to the doctor, who was checking her medical history.   
"Anything new?" He asked directly.   
"See for yourself" responded the doctor, making a gesture towards y/n. He turned around and saw those eyes, bright as the day, open again. They locked eyes and Obi-Wan took a deep but steady breath, as y/n just smiled from the bed. "Hey" she managed to say.   
Obi-Wan came closer to the bed, and sat on a chair besides it, and something told y/n that it wasn't the first time he did that.   
"Hello there" he responded, giving her a little smile. His posture was relaxed, but he carried a worried look in his eyes that was undeniable. "How are you feeling?"  
"As good as I can feel right now." She responded, soreness covering her whole body. She tried to sit up, because honestly laying down was kind of embarrassing, so she tried to accommodate herself upright.  
"I wouldn't recommend it" said Obi-Wan from the chair, a little smile appearing on his face, "I think you have broken ribs, and they are gonna hurt like hell"   
She raised her eyebrows, he wasn't the one to curse, well not like that at least. Y/n rested her head on the white pillow and looked up. She didn't want to remember the past days, the torture, the blood, the running- she thought she was gonna die.   
"I'm sorry" she said, still looking up and no emotion to her words. If she started thinking too much, she was afraid she would start crying.   
Obi-Wan looked at her, puzzled. Before he could ask, she cut him off.   
"...about everything from my last mission to this one." She inhaled " I'm deeply sorry, Obi-Wan, about Siri Tachi, putting the team in danger, your life in danger." It all blurted out of her mouth before she realized, the drugs making her say things. He looked at her, and he understood. Last mission they lost a friend dear to both of them, and the next mission y/n got kidnapped, so it wasn't exactly a good streak. "I wish there could be something I could do-" he put his hand on hers.   
"It's all right, but you need to rest y/n" his voice was steady, calm eyes looking at her. She nodded once, and Obi Wan stood up. His hands were now clasped together, looking down at his companion, and he smiled sincerely, accepting the apology.   
"Master Yoda requested our presence as soon as you are well. I think they'll let you leave tomorrow." He added, looking at the door, for signs of doctors. "Try not to die while I’m gone, alright?"  
"But I didn't die" she responded with a smirk.   
"I wouldn't be so sure" he answered, in a whisper, she almost didn’t hear it. Obi-Wan went to the door. Right then she felt a warm wave, coming from the Force. She frowned, wondering what exactly that meant; she was too weak to sense it in all capacity. What did he mean?  
Her memories recalled Bespin, and the dance. While she was there, trying to cause a diversion, the others where trying to get some information.  
"Did we get the archive?" She looked up at her friend, who was about to leave. He smiled, and nodded, and then he left. She was alone again in that white room. 

The doctor came back a few hours later, accompanied by a nurse, who approached y/n to change her IV.   
“You should be fine to walk when we arrive at Coruscant” he smiled at her, a kind smile. “We will be arriving in an hour”  
“Thank you doctor” y/n responded, she adjusted herself in the bed, clearly uncomfortable with all the attention.   
Now all alone, she wondered about Ahsoka, and she wondered about Anakin. Where were they? She hadn’t seen him since Bespin, but surely Obi-Wan would have said something about them if anything was wrong. Staring at the white ceiling, she sighed. There was nothing in her power to find out right now, she had to wait now.   
———  
“Master Yoda” y/n said in front of her mirror, looking at herself, her clothes, her hair. A shiver went down her spine. Nervous. Yes, she felt nervous, of course she did. She grabbed the lightsaber on her nightstand, prepared to head to the Council Room.   
“Y/n” someone knocked on her door.   
“Well I was wondering if you were gonna visit me” she opened the door and there was Anakin.   
“I wasn’t supossed to visit you until you were back, I’m so sorry” he hugged her, their friendship could be seen from another planet.   
“It’s all right kid, are you gonna escort me?”   
“Well, yeah, Obi-Wan is already there, so they sent me” 

On they went, the walk to the Council was rather quiet, the whole Temple was actually.   
They walked and walked in silence, through rooms, until y/n felt like was suffocating, and she had to talk.   
“Did you find anything in the archives?”  
“They didn’t tell me”   
“Oh, but you were the one that brought it in” she responded, confused.   
“Well I’m sure we are about to find out”  
They stopped in front of the door, and Anakin pressed the buttons to open it, in was the whole Jedi Counsil, including Obi-Wan. Ahsoka was in the middle of the room, but she just smiled at y/n. Something told her it wasn’t a good moment for hugs.   
“Y/n. Please come in” Master Windu gestured to the center of the room, the other Jedi were silent. Anakin and Ahsoka sat down behind her, so there was no telling of their expressions. So instead she looked at Obi-Wan.   
Useless. The man was like rock.   
“I suppose you wish to know my report about Bespin” she started but Mace Windu raised his hand.   
“We will listen to that, in due time, now I request all Jedi leave the room, except from Master Yoda, and Master Kenobi” Ahsoka was a Padawan, it made sense they left her ouside. Anakin, maybe not so much.   
Everyone stood up and quickly left the room. Now it was dead silent, and y/n stared at her boots for what seemed like an eternity.   
“The mission was rather successful, you should know that. Your sacrifice was certaintly not in vain.” She looked up and Obi-Wan was talking, one of the Jedi seated in front of her. She nodded in approval, but waited for more information”  
“Only us, in this room know exactly what happened, so I would advise discresion”   
“We are the only ones that know about what?” She did not understand this situation. What did they mean?  
“While you were in Medical Support, we found out what the archive was” Windu continued. And he did not wait for an answer. “They were the plans for a major attack on Mandalore, we need you and Obi-Wan to go in an undercover mission to collect information” she looked at Obi-Wan. He wasn’t looking at her, but rather thinking.   
“Alright, were those some plan routes, or a strategy plan...”  
“The codes to a nuclear bomb, destined to the planet” Windu continued. Why wasn’t Yoda talking? Was he okay with this? Still, she was in some kind of shock, this was too much information.   
She touched her forehead, in concern. It hurt.   
“Alright, what do you need us to do?”  
“You will infiltrate in Mandalore, with codenames, all the information is already in your rooms.” They all stood up, and she was about to leave. “The ship departs at sunrise”  
She nodded “Is this all?”  
“Yes, you are dismissed. Obi-Wan, a word please” and y/n left the room.   
She would be lying if she said she wasn’t concerned. She felt like there was something they were hiding. She would find out what it was, but now she went to her room, to prepare for her new mission.   
—————  
“Master Windu, I don’t believe that was the best strategy.” Obi-Wan started, but he was cut off.   
“It is the prudent thing to do, Master Kenobi, we can’t risk this mission”  
“I understand, but wouldn’t it be easier-”  
“Please, Obi-Wan, we have been through this”  
“I understand” he did not push it any more, it wouldn’t get him anywhere.   
“Good, you should prepare for the mission” Mace added.   
“Yes. Master Windu, Master Yoda” he nodded at each of them, and headed to the door. Before opening it, he heard another voice.   
“The truth, she must not know, of how she came back to life” Said Yoda, it was the first time he heard him speak in days. Obi-Wan nodded and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, here’s a new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. Comments and kudos are always welcome, thank you for the support :) (also, I think my writing has improved a lot, so let me know what you think)

Y/n was waiting in her room by the time they called her to the hangar. She was laying in bed, thinking, about what happened, and she still couldn’t get her mind around it. Why were the Jedi counsil so secretive? It seemed like they were keeping information from her. Y/n tried to remember those days in the ship, to no avail, and she just sat up and eyed the file on her nightstand.  
She repeated to herself all the information she memorized in a few hours. “Name: Rhyssa. Planet of origin: Alderaan. Position: Lady. “ and so on, she read the information line by line, remembering. The rest of it would be provided to Obi-Wan and her once they were both in the ship, so only they would know what to do.  
Y/n tied her hair in a braid, putting on her cedar Jedi cloak, and hiding her face enough that only her mouth could be revealed, she grabbed the lightsaber and strode out of the room. The halls on the Jedi Temple were enormous, but somehow she felt them pressing on her, a bad feeling creeping on her back as Y/n hurried to the hangar where her team was already waiting. Obi-Wan was the only one to travel with her, but Anakin and Ahsoka were there as well, to accompany them, and leave them on the planet before going on a separate mission.  
The ship was big enough to contain another ship inside, smaller, so they could go unnoticed as they entered the castle in Mandalore. It would look like just a couple of Counsil members going for an audience. Y/n Raynar walked up to her companions waiting for her.  
She said, “If I knew I was getting a welcome party, then I would’ve put on my best dress”. Y/n hugged Ahsoka in what felt like forever, and the padawan seemed to have tears in her eyes as they broke the hug. “Don’t get emotional, little one, we still have to make it to Mandalore”. Y/n tried to remain poised herself, honestly. They were all there, once again, to go and fight, just as if nothing happened, which never bothered her before, but it made her uneasy now after that meeting.  
She couldn’t shake that feeling in the back of her neck, a bad feeling, as she hugged Anakin and Obi-Wan for a brief moment before entering the ship.  
Anakin and Ahsoka took their places East of the ship, and Obi-Wan and Y/n went North.  
“You seem rather quiet today, Obi-Wan, is there something you want to share with the group?” Y/n said as she buckled up, trying to seem unbothered, probably failing.  
Obi-Wan eyed her from his seat, both of them alone in that control room, and responded, “I am just thinking about the mission, which I can’t do with so much chattering”. A smile appeared in his face, and Y/n rolled her eyes at him, failing to get the information she wanted, but at least gaining some of that sense of humor in him.  
After the engines of the starship started, and they made their jump to hyper-space, Y/n tried to make conversation again. More than that, she wanted to know what on Earth they were keeping from her.  
She whispered, only so Obi-Wan could hear, “Tell me what happened”.  
He looked at her, and he understood. A gleaming light appeared in his eyes for just a second, and then dissappeared. “When you passed out, I called Anakin to retrieve us. In the ship, the doctors took you to intensive care for three days, and then they moved you to another room the other two days.” Obi-Wan told her about the rescue in a vauge way that told Y/n he was not telling her something, but she made no comment as he went on, “the doctors said you had two broken ribs, your left ankle was shattered in the explosion, and your face had bruises all over” he finished.  
“How long before they reached us?” She demanded more than asked, and the way he looked at her, maybe she didn’t want to know.  
Obi-Wan responded, “A few days” before going silent again in that contemplative way of his, and Y/n didn’t press any farther. She couldn’t, really, because a pulsing light appeared on the control board. An incoming call.  
Y/n took the liberty of answering, and a hologram of Master Mace Windu appeared before them. “Yes, Master” Y/n greeted him.  
“Good Morning, I’ve called to inform you of your mission in Mandalore, which will take two weeks to complete”. Straight to the point then, it appeared Master Windu was not in the mood for chatting. “You will infiltrate the castle in Mandalore, both of you in your code names. You will live there for the span of the mission, which is getting the information about the nuclear bomb in the archive, and stopping the detonation that is to take place in two weeks time.” All this information was in the archive that they retrieved in the last mission to Bespin, so it came as no surprise that they would have to do that. “Your target is a bounty hunter named Cad Bane, he was hired by a Sith Lord to detonate the bomb in Mandalore, and seize control of the planet at the hands of Count Dooku”  
Y/n didn’t flinch at the name, even if that piece of scum had her in a room for his own amusement and torture practice.  
Mace was almost finished, “This mission is crucial, May the Force be with you both” he said, and the two Jedi nodded in aknowledgement. The hologram dissappeared and they were alone again the room. Silence fell, and there was not much y/n could do to get Obi-Wan’s attention again, but maybe a little pushing wasn’t so bad, “If you are going to be in that contemplative state for the course of two weeks, then tell me so I can ignite my saber in my eye”.  
Obi-Wan gave her a glance that came with a raised eyebrow, and a low chuckle. At least he had sense of humor left, “Don’t get on a fuss for this, I just need to reflect on the mission”.  
“Alright, then it’s a good thing we are sharing the same room, because I am dying for a sleepover”.  
A small laugh escaped his lips, just as the panel on the control board told them it was time to change ships, so they could arrive in Mandalore.  
—————  
“Mr. Erilonn, Mrs. Rhyssa, welcome to Mandalore, I hope you enjoy your stay” said the protocol droid as they disembarked the ship. The castle was beautiful, lined with green glass columns that reflected the light that entered from the windows on each side of every hallway, high ceilings painted in grey tones, and velvet carpets with intricate details in red. Truly a castle worthy of their rulers, y/n thought to herself, and wondered where Satine was at the moment.  
The room was even better, a huge bed with linen sheets, a walk in wardrobe, a private bathroom, and a view of the city that honestly looked like a painting. Y/n half wished she had a bed to herself, but sharing with Obi-Wan couldn’t be that bad. The bed was big enough for the two of them to sleep in a decent distance from eachother.  
Y/n tried to concentrate in the mission. She walked up to one side of the bed, and sat down. Two weeks, only two weeks to spot that bounty hunter, and stop the detonation (hopefully before the Diplomatic Senate event in ten days).  
“We should start surveying the castle, putting cameras, looking for potential threats...” y/n began thinking out loud about the things to be done, but as she looked up, Obi-Wan was already at the door.  
He responded, “Well, this place is not going to survey itself, so what are you waiting for?” This man was a show-off like no other. Y/n rolled her eyes but stood up and eyed Obi-Wan before leaving before him.  
“We should probably start in the lowest level and work our way up” Y/n commented as she made her way through the velvet carpeted hallways and made for the stairs. It spiraled down, wide rock steps making their way through the levels.  
Obi-Wan agreed, “Let’s go together, we still don’t know this place enough” as he started descending, both of them putting on their hoods to go unnoticed. The first sub-level seemed to be the lowest floor in the eight level castle, but Y/n and Obi-Wan looked at each other, knowing there had to be more. Any place was good for a bounty hunter to slither in. The narrow stone hallways seemed to extend forever, and there was only a dim light for them to see, and it looked like there was no one around.  
They strode for half an hour, the whole place deserted, and practically all the same. There were three doors on each side of the corridor, every single one the same as the next, and as they kept walking, they both saw what they were expecting.  
Y/n cocked her head, “So it seems this place goes all around the castle, we arrived at the same spot where we started” she commented as she stood in front of the stairwell, and Obi-Wan agreed, “maybe the lower levels can be accessed from one of those doors”.  
The first two doors were locked, seemingly from the inside; the next two weren’t much better, also locked. The last two doors stood before them, Obi-Wan tried to unlock the first one, to no avail, while y/n tried to sense what was behind the second one. Strange, she felt some kind of force calling for her.  
Obi-Wan said, “Do you sense that?” So he did, too. They advanced to the last door on the corridor, Y/n tried opening it, and after the last five attempts, it clicked.  
She opened it and a set of stairs appeared in front of them. She looked at her companion, and he nodded. They started descending with precaution, y/n igniting her lightsaber so they could see better. A long corridor extended at the bottom of the stairs, and the force calling them increased.  
“Shall we?” Y/n asked, stepping on the floor at the end of the stairs.  
The corridor before them lit up from the sides, revealing even more doors. Two. One for each of them. The first one locked, the second one open. Y/n shut off her saber and made for the door.  
“My senses tell me this is not a good idea, Y/n” Obi-Wan commented, but didn’t stop, that force was too strange not to check.  
The room was wide, boxes and trunks all over it. Y/n stepped inside, not responding to Obi-Wan, who was close behind her.  
“You stay guard, I’ll check inside” she said, going deeper into the room. Obi-Wan stayed at the door, and Y/n went in the direction the Force told her to.  
A trunk sat in the corner of the far end of the room, red and black and gold, it felt like a field of energy covering her more and more. She kneeled in front of it, and put a hand on top of the trunk, feeling, assessing. It was raw energy, not good or bad, but... untamed. Y/n pushed with the Force to feel anything else.  
It was a weapon, what was inside, but she couldn’t tell what it was, and neither could she open the box. Obi-Wan was still at the front door, waiting for her, but looking at the corridor, giving her his back. Y/n turned her attention back to the trunk in front of her, noticing details in a darker shade of red, almost crimson.  
The details were no such thing, as they started moving around the hand Y/n had rested on top of it. She removed it, but the box kept moving, like it was unlocking. Lines unlocked other lines, and those lines connected with another, in time for the whole box to be a moving song of force in front of her.  
Y/n was on her feet a moment later, and half run to Obi-Wan, who asked what was inside the place, but she just murmured that they better get out of there right now.  
“What’s inside that room?” He said as she pushed him into the corridor and grabbed the knob on the door to close it.  
“I’m not sure, but you were right, the force in there is indeed strange” she responded as she closed the door, but before she shut it, she heard something. No, she couldn’t have heard it.  
She closed the door behind her, and they strode up to their room again.  
—————  
Back in the room again, Y/n and Obi-Wan had dinner, brought to them by a protocol droid similar to the one on the hangar, but clearly not the same.  
Y/n stuffed her mouth with food, and Obi-Wan did the same. They were starving, they hadn’t eaten since their arrival, and they spent more time than noticed surveying the castle. Good thing is they put hearing devices and cameras where they could.  
Obi-Wan was already in bed by the time Y/n emerged from the bathroom, in her sleeping clothes. She lay down on her side of the bed, and put the covers on top of her, covering herself more than anything. Obi-Wan was on his back, looking at the ceiling.  
“Today was strange” she said, more of a thought out loud than a comment, but Obi-Wan looked at her all the same.  
“Indeed, there were not a lot of people in the castle...” he responded, thinking, “Maybe they left this wing for us today to explore”, he continued.  
“But leaving the place for us doesn’t do much for our covers” Y/n said, remembering the file that she left in the Jedi temple. “Erilonn, what a silly name” she chuckled. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at her.  
“Rhyssa is not much better, Y/n” he said looking at the ceiling, and after a moment, a silent laugh left his mouth. Now they were both giggling. “We should sleep, tomorrow is going to be a busy day” he muttered, before falling asleep in a matter of seconds.  
—————  
_A click, that’s what she heard before shutting the door, a click of the trunk opening._  
_Force. Force calling her. It was louder and louder, a crescendo of power and music and peace all at the same time. Raw force, calling her._  
_Louder._  
_Y/n stood in that room again, but different, it seemed. It was longer, wider, and lighter. Y/n Raynar walked inside the room for the second time in the night, and found the same trunk sitting there, in the far end, on the corner. It wasn’t red and black and gold anymore, but rather black and silver. Unlocked._  
_It was unlocked. She didn’t dare open it, but something pushed her to do so._  
_Y/n walked up to the box, a wave of feelings wrapping around her, a soft wind blowing in her face._  
_Louder._  
_She kneeled in front of it, the force now almost deafening. She put a hand on top of it, feeling._  
_Silence._  
_It was her call to make now._  
_She opened the trunk, and gasped at the sight in front of her. A legend and a story in front of her._

____

__

“Y/n!” Obi-Wan almost yelled at her. She was sitting up now, a hand on her back from her friend. She turned to see him with a little panic in his eyes before it disappeared. “Are you alright? You said something.” He asked.  
“Yes, I’m alright” she didn’t realize she was panting, not until now. Agitated from the dream, probably. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room, as she tried to steady her breathing. “What did I say?” Y/n asked Obi-Wan, at her side, looking at her.  
He responded in a grave tone “You said ‘Darksaber’”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys, here’s another chapter. I’ll try to do better and keep them coming faster! Hope you enjoy this, and it’s about to get veeery interesting. Also, it’s my birthday so it’s a gift from me to you.

Y/n was rushing to the bathroom by the time Obi-Wan could even think about the dream she had.  
6 a.m.  
Might as well get up then.  
Obi-Wan knocked twice on the door, but no response became clear, “Y/n, I’m going to enter”, he stated when a minute passed and his friend hadn’t muttered a sound. What could the dream possibly mean to have her in such a shock state, probably vomiting inside that room? He was getting impatient.  
“One second”, she ordered from behind the door, and Obi-Wan gave her space. A few moments later Y/n emerged from the bathroom as if nothing happened. “I’m okay”, she reassured him before going to the closet to get changed. Obi-Wan stood there for a second before entering the bathroom and leaving Y/n alone to change. She seemed fine, but that didn’t mean anything.  
The place was spotless. Almost like a droid was there a moment before and not his friend. He was most probably exaggerating, Obi-Wan told himself, Y/n was okay and he was exaggerating. He washed himself thinking that, brushed his teeth and groomed his hair, trying not to give the situation another thought. That changed when he emerged from the bathroom and saw y/n standing there, dressed in black pants and shirt and her Jedi robe. “What the hell?” He muttered, more to himself than to her.  
“What are your plans tonight Obi-Wan?” She simply asked in a calm tone.  
“What are you doing dressed like that, y/n? You know we have to meet...” he started but was interrupted.  
“I know, but I have to do something first” she stated as she looked for something, hell he knew what she was looking for. Her lightsaber. “You didn’t answer my question” y/n kept looking but Obi-Wan knew that sentence was only to distract him.  
He approached her, and sat on the bed, “what are you planning?” He dared ask in a low tone. She looked at him, and smiled. That same old smile she used to give him when she wanted to assure hin everything was alright.  
“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours” she finished looking for her saber as she rose and made for the door. He knew exactly what y/n meant. But he couldn’t say it. Couldn’t risk... no. It was non negotiable. But he could play the game.  
He stood up, “Alright, tonight after dinner”.  
“Excellent”, she grinned before exiting.  
Where the hell was she headed to? He was not going to follow her, she could take care of herself, and if she found he was spying on her... the fight of the millenia would start. He was absolutely not going to follow her, not a chance on Earth, he told himself as he exited the room and followed her.  
—————  
“Of course” y/n murmured to herself as she paced through the long corridors of the Mandalorian Palace. How could she be so naive? So stupid? Everything was starting to make sense to her, like a puzzle in her mind.  
The Blacksaber was a weapon wielded by Terra Vizla, legends say, the first Mandalorian ever introduced to the Jedi Order, since his brother was the true heir to Mandalore in the Heirarchy times. After Vizla passed, the Jedi stored it but the family stole it to be used in combat, never to be found again after the last war in these lands, the Mandalorian Wars. A legendary weapon, only wielded by the Vizla family. Of course it would be here, in plain sight, so the Death Watch wouldn’t find it. This surely is a work of Satine, Y/n could sense it in her bones.  
But that wasn’t what was bothering her. Why was she dreaming about it? What connection does this have to what Obi-Wan was keeping from her? What was that feeling she felt when she saw it in her dreams? Y/n stoped dead in her track and realized she didn’t know where she was heading. She hit a dead end, but a corridor extended to her right, a room at the end. Surely she couldn’t go to the lower levels, and her meeting with the Senators was in two hours. But as she was about to turn and go back to her room, she felt something in the force. Something... someone was spying on her. She knew exactly who it was, but she decided to play a little with him. Y/n took a deep breath, grabbed her lightsaber, and bolted towards the end of the corridor, where a training room, fortunately, waited ahead. She felt in the force how Obi-Wan started running behind her, close but hidden, with a hint of concern in his mind. She made it, and hid behind those open ancient, wood doors, and waited for her friend. Y/n could see in the darkness, through the corner of her eye, the sillouette of the man that just entered the room. He ignited his lightsaber to see better and took a few steps in.  
Y/n came out of her hiding place and Obi-Wan turned around immediately, “I see you followed me after all, and you brought your lightsaber. Were you hoping for a training session?” A bit of irony covered her smile as she approached him.  
“I’m always down to training with you” he smiled back, a bit agitated from the run, and she realized she was as well. The room lit up at the sense of movement, and a black mat, roughly the size of a ring, extended in the middle of the room.  
“Alright, but let’s make it interesting”, she began thinking, and assessing “if I beat you, you will answer my questions, and if I lose, you ask me”. Y/n stated to her friend as they both walked towards the combat area.  
“Right to the point then, do we use lightsabers or combat by hand?” Oh he would love to take the opportunity to take her down.  
They both made it to the small arena, and stood in front of each other “You are feisty today, Obi-Wan, but sure, why not, just don’t be disappointed when you lose”  
“Come on, y/n, you know I could kick your ass any day of the week” he smirked at her, already in defense position.  
Y/n mimicked his stance “Then it’s a good thing it’s a Sunday” she smirked back, and the fight began.  
—————  
“Have you been training without me?” Y/n asked from her position on the floor, trapped under Obi-Wan, who held a hard grip over her. She tried to move her hands to no avail, but he didn’t realize her legs were actually free.  
“Come on, we always knew I was the better fighter. You can yield now” he responded, sweat dripping down his face, uneasy breathing under his wet shirt. Y/n smirked at him, and wrapped her legs around his waist, and changed positions with him.  
Y/n blocked a punch directed at her from the side with her elbow and pinned her friend down to the floor. Now he wouldn’t move. But a fight like this wasn’t won rolling on the floor. She stood up, getting a few feet away from him, hands on her knees, and tried to regain her breath. “Last move Obi-wan, whoever wins this one wins” she breathed through her teeth as her parter stood up, surprisingly not agitated, but his looks gave it away. He was as exhausted as she was. They’ve been fighting for half an hour now, and they were both sore as hell.  
Y/n leaped to him, and he moved just in time to evade her and put a foot on the floor to throw her down. Obi-wan turned around with a smirk on his face, and y/n tried her best not to do the same. He fell for her move like a child. “I win, it seems” he stated as he extended his hand to her, and Y/n took it.  
When she was about to get up, y/n instead jumped to his torso, wrapped her legs around him, and brought him to the ground with her, putting herself on top.  
“I never said I yielded my dear” and she hoped he didn’t try anything because she would sure lose now.  
“Very well, but only because you played well” he held his one free arm up “I yield”.  
The both got up, soaked in sweat, and went together to their room to get ready for the meeting in an hour.  
—————  
Both Y/n and Obi-Wan entered the office, escorted by a protocol droid.  
They were four in total, Satine, her personal guard, and the two Jedi. Satine gave the signal and they all sat down in front of her mahogany desk. The office was quite dark, with the courtains closed. She nodded and her guard left the room. Must be the only one she trusts.  
“We believe Darth Maul and the Death Watch are plotting an attack on Mandalore” Satine broke the silence once Obi-Wan and Y/n were seated inside the office. The three of them alone in that room, and the two Jedi listening to the words of the woman in front of them, they knew this conversation wasn’t leaving the room. “Specifically in two weeks time, when the annual ball is held”. She continued, and they listened.  
The annual ball, a fancy way of describing an event where all the Senators met to discuss politics and go at eachother’s throats. Of course, in a well mannered way, they weren’t savages. “How do you know all this?” Y/n inquired after giving her friend a side look.  
“We have someone on the inside”. No more information.  
“Well that someone could be a double agent, we shouldn’t risk anything” y/n answered. They knew what they were capable of, they had to be ready. Y/n knew Obi-Wan was already planning anything to keep them out of danger, so she kept talking. “Do you know who the target is?” She proceeded.  
“I believe it’s me, I’m the highest rank here, anyone below me would be a waste of time” Satine answered, but she wasn’t keeping eye contact with y/n. There was something more here, she could sense it.  
“We should probably start planning an escape route, some defense...”  
“Y/n is right. We should start preparing immediately.” Obi-Wan added, looking at her.  
“I don’t want my people freaking out, please be discreet” Satine said to both of them. Obi-Wan nodded, and Y/n smiled. “You can go now, I’ll call you both back to see how we proceed”.  
They both got up and were about to get out the door when Satine spoke again “y/n I almost forgot, I have something to tell you” and she and her parter turned around to face her “in private, please” y/n looked at Obi-Wan and she knew the questions would come raining when she came back to the room. She nodded to him, and her friend left them alone.  
Y/n sat again and watched Satine’s expression and tried to feel her emotions through the Force. She was nervous. Maybe that was why she wasn’t making eye contact before.  
Y/n sat down again on the velvet chair, but Satine took a moment before doing so herself. “What is it” y/n inquired.  
“I know you found the Darksaber” she just blurted out without a second thought.  
“What?” She didn’t tell anyone. Not even Obi-Wan. The possibility of Satine knowing...  
“You must take it with you, and wield it when the time comes” she went on. What the hell did this mean?  
“Wait, stop, what do you mean?” This was not what she was expecting. At all.  
“Listen carefully what I am about to tell you, and it is of paramount importance that you keep this to yourself”  
Y/n nodded for her to go on, too scared that maybe words would make her stop talking.  
So Satine went on “what you found the other day is the Darksaber, and I know you didn’t touch it because it’s still there. But the reason that you found it, y/n, is because of who you are”. This was getting very confusing, y/n was trying to make sense of it all. “Your last name is not Raynar, it’s Vizla. Of the family Vizla, of Mandalore, the great warriors. This information is only known by me, Yoda, and now you. Take the Blacksaber, for it’s yours and you will need it”.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated

That was unexpected. And unexpected was a nice way of putting it. Y/n rambled the corridors of the castle, with no particular final destination in mind, given that her thoughts where in another place, or galaxy. She tried to make sense of what just happened: Satine not only somehow knew she found the Darksaber, but also just dropped a bomb on her like it was some kind of tavern gossip. Vizla’s descendant. Crazy indeed. And impossible. Y/n just kept walking down the long corridors, trying to think, and failing monumentally.  
How did Satine know all of this? And why did she make y/n leave so abruptly after telling her? Was she scared? “Am I supposed to know this?” Y/n questioned herself. After telling her that she was supposed to retrieve the Darksaber to wield it, that was pretty much it. No further comments, just hurry in Satine’s voice, and fear. No information about when, how, against who, nothing.  
This was too much for now. Sweat started to roll down her neck, heart rate increasing. These questions would not be answered now. There was only one thing y/n knew she had to do. One thing clear in her mind. All the questions she had for everyone around her could wait, but she had to get that lightsaber first. The questions for Satine, Obi-Wan, even Yoda, could wait. She had to get that lightsaber, before it got in the wrong hands.  
Her pace increased while she hurried down the long, carpeted halls. A few people watched her as she made her way through them, a puzle in their faces, but y/n stayed on track, to get to the sub-leves, to the lightsaber. Sure, it might seem funny to watch a woman hurry in a dress and heels, but that was none of their bussiness, damn maybe even not hers, but she was doing it anyway. Why was she going there? This might as well be a trap, but some part of her told her otherwise, and another told her to hurry. Y/n took a left turn and she was in her room hall, and now was not the time to run into anyone she knew, and by anyone she meant Obi-Wan.  
So she did what anyone in a hurry would do, she slowed down and paced peacefully down the corridor, not getting attention drawn to her. The Jedi run her hand down her dress, in an attempt to unwrinkle it, but mostly to feel her lightsaber hidden in there, and luckily it was there, not having moved since the morning when she got dressed for the meeting with Satine.  
New questions surfaced in her mind like water rising inside her, but she pushed down those, and the urging need to puke that was also creeping inside her. Walking down the corridor y/n passed in front of her bedroom door, which was closed with a red light in the knob, which meant no one was inside. Well, shit, Obi-Wan was not inside, and he could be anywhere.  
She tried to calm herself down, it was important that Obi-Wan didn’t know, but then again, he was keeping things from her too, at least since she woke up after being kidnapped by Count Dooku. She could feel it, the lie, or the secret he kept to himself, it was something she hadn’t felt before, at least not like this, and she wasn’t sure if it was the Force speaking, or the lie hidding, but the feeling was strong, and she had to know. Maybe if she traded information with him, he would tell her, because y/n knew that winning a training sesión was not gonna get her any information.  
She was almost out of the corridor when a chill went down her spine, a cold breeze putting all her hair up. Someone was watching her. Spying. Out of the corner of he reye, y/n tried to see any movement in the empty space around her. Nothing, only doors to residence romos, but she could feel it, in her bones. Carefully and slowly, she placed her han don her dress, where the lightsaber stayed put, one movement away from dropping into her hand. ‘Better to keep moving’, she told herself, there was no way she could put off this task, so y/n turned her head again to the end of the corridor, only to see a fast moving body in front of her. Cocked head, and eyebrows brought together, y/n stepped forward, grabbing her lightsaber, but not igniting it, she still didn’t know who it was, and if it wasn’t a threat, then the whole cover would blow up. No one except Jedi used that weapon.  
There was a pat on her shoulder, and she jumped slightly before turning around, trying to hide the lightsaber, “Is there anything I can help you with, m’am?”, distinct droid voice sound, and she was instantly calming down. Just a droid. She was freaking out because of a droid, and it kind of embarassed her, poor droid must think she saw them as a threat.  
Y/n just waved her free hand, in a dismissing motion, “oh, no, thank you though, I was just strolling around”, a smile in her response, and the droid was on their way.  
‘Alright, you have to calm down’, y/n told herself as she turned around again and moved to the end of the hallway, turned around the corner and, “looking for me?”, a familiar voice said from the shadows. y/n stopped dead on her feet, teeth clenched together, she did not need this now.  
Taking a breath in and out, “well, this makes it the sencond time you follow me today, Obi-Wan”. Her friend, or more like a spy right now, cameo out of the shadow and met her eyes, a question in his eyes. “are you spying on me?” she continued , again the questions in her mind surfing up, and again she drowned them, for now.  
“Well, you are not exactly the sneakiest person I’ve met,” Obi-Wan started “and no, I am not spying, but you are acting kind of weird, and forgive me if I get intrusive, but I have to know what is going on”. Now his hads were on his hips, and y/n raised her brows, but she couldn’t let anyone discover them, so she shoved Obi-Wan in between two pillars that were on the left side of the hall.  
Y/n put her hand over his mouth, so he would remain quiet, “you have to shut up, we cannot be discovered, alright?”, she demanded. Obi-Wan had a clueless expression on his face, and she couldn’t blame him, really, this was starting to sound crazy. “I mean it. Silence.”  
Obi-Wan nodded, and Y/n slowly took her hand away, and as she did, she could see Obi-Wan starting to form a question in his lips, “Shhh, I’ll explain. Just… follow me”. And he, suprisingly, obeyed. Incredible.  
She took his hand and told him to act natural, and proceeded to inform him where they were headed. No time to waste, they hurried and finally made it to the sub-levels. “You remember the way to the open door right?”. He nodded. All the confirmation needed, but still holding on to his hand, she led him into the same door they opened days ago. The same door she deamt about. The same door Satine told her contained an ancient weapon that was hers to wield. And honestly, she was holding to his had more for her than him, for comfort.  
Hells, she was scared.  
Obi-Wan pressed his hand to hers a little bit, he could feel her emotions somehow, and knew she was nervous, and he didn’t ask any questions, at least for now. They both stood in front on of the door, in silence, until y/n broke the silence, “I should tell you why we are here”, Obi-Wan made no comment, “but I can’t tell you, not here, not now at least.” She stated, silence again. “Don’t freak out okay?”  
Obi-Wan nodded slightly, and y/n let go of his hand, it was time to enter the room. She tried to feel something through the Force, but it was quiet, not in fear or warning, just… quiet. Empty like. Her hand on the doorknob, the ambient was heavy, like there was a lack of air in that level. Only with the torch they grabbed before, they antered the room.  
Pitch black, it was iluminated automatically when they entered. Funny, they needed an ancient form of light to get down there, but the place lit itself up.  
“Alright, let’s go” y/n said with a smile on her face, and her parter gave her a puzzled look, as they stepped inside. A great vault with mostly storage stuff, metal boxes sat aroud, shelves with scattered paper all over, clothes, another normal storage facility, very deep in this castle. Something told y/n this wasn’t your normal vault, and she knew Obi-Wan felt the same way.  
Scanning the room, and with the help of her senses, she tried to pin point the location of the box, the one only she saw a couple of days ago, while Obi-Wan waited outside. “what are we looking for, exactly” he interrupted, right, he had no idea why we were here again.  
“A box with detailing, small, looks old” y/n answered, “you take the left, I’ll go right” she nodded to the direction he should take, and he nodded in response. They took separate routes, and started looking, which should not be hard, since everything here was new-ish technology, and the box was old, rusty from what she remembered.  
After searching for a while, to no avail, y/n decided to go back to the entrance, “I don’t think we will find it” she shouted, but when no response from Obi-Wan came back, worry surged through her. “Obi-Wan?”. Nothing. Well this was great, just great. She rushed back to where they both started the search, but her friend was not there. Y/n went to the left side, where he was supposed to be looking.  
Obi-Wan was on the floor. What the hell. Y/n run to him. Kneeled before him, “Obi-Wan!”. Shit. “Hey!!” she tried to wake him up, but he was unconsious. Y/n scanned the place, but she saw nothing, and the Force didn’t tell her anything. So she tried to wake her friend up. “Come on, Obi-Wan” she said, placing her han don his shoulder. In front of them was something she hadn’t notice before, a small box. Was Obi-Wan unconcious because of that box? Suddenly, trying to open it seemed like a bad idea. A cough noise turned her attention back to the guy on the floor, who was beggining to open his eyes. “Hey, are you okay?” y/n helped him sit up, and he was still trying to adjust to the light.  
“Yeah, I’m okay. I found the box, and when I tried to pick it up, I don’t know what happened. Next thing I know, you are here” he remembered what happened, at least for the most part. Good. Clearly something was going on with that box. Y/n stood up, and helped Obi-Wan do the same.  
They were both staring at the box now. And she knew that damned Draksaber, Blacksaber, whatever, it was in there, she knew it. And Satine said it was still there, and how she knew that didn’t matter, she trusted her. “I guess I should tell you something before we open this.” She started, only to be cut by him.  
“Wait, you want to open it? We don’t know what’s in there, and it knocked me out when I tried to open it.” He must think it was some kind of madness, and clearly it was, she was not going to say it was normal, but they were here now.  
“I know what’s in there, and that’s why we are here, so don’t freak out, but I think I’m the only one that can open it”, she responded, still looking at the box.  
Obi-Wan took her arm, “hey, I need more than that, what’s in there? And why can only you open it” she could see the questions forming in his head, much like the questions she had for him, once this was over with.  
Y/n took a step forward, and kneeled with one leg in front of the box. Obi-Wan did the same. “In there, I believe, is a lightsaber, and I can open it because it belongs to me”.  
“Well now you sound crazy, you know that, right?” he looked at her, trying to understand.  
“Yeah, I know, but if it works it’s not crazy.”  
“Can’t argue with that.” Obi-Wan shut up after that, maybe he, too, was expecting to see if this worked, even if he didn’t truly understood, like y/n.  
Y/n put her hand on top of the box. And waited. And waited. No shock to send her to sleep, but no magical stuff either to open it. Her hand was still on top of it. Maybe this required patience, so she waited. And after a few minutes, she guessed patience had nothing to do with it. She placed her other hand on top, rotating the box to examine it better, to see if there was a lock. Obi-Wan was still watching from a prudent distance, making no comment, but thinking.  
Suddenly, the Force came back to her, the one thing that was not there when she entered the room, like it was not empty anymore. The change in the air could be felt, it was obvious, and she knew her parter knew as well. “I’ll guard you”, he said, taking his lightsaber out. Meanwhile, y/n still was looking for something that could indicate her how to open that damned box. Flipping it upside down, there it was, a small hole. She put her finger there without second thought, maybe it was a stupid idea, but there wasn’t much that could go wrong right now.  
She felt a pinch in her hand, and she frowned while a noise escaped her mouth. Y/n took her hand back and placed the box on the floor again. Now, the colors were changing, and every line on the top started moving, “Obi-Wan” she called, and he truned to see what it was. The lines moved, reconnecting again with other lines, like a lock being deciphered. All they could do was watch as the changing color of the box turned to a copper, then silver, then gold, as the details connected towards the center, and then it was red. And then a click.  
They looked at eachother, “Now you open it”, Y/n joked, to what Obi-Wan responded, “Well you are the almighty box opener, you open it. It didn’t seem to like me for sure”. They chuckled, and y/n put her had on the top again, and opened the box.  
\----------  
“You skipped some vital information, I believe” Obi-Wan commented as he saw the lightsaber in front of them. No comment from her. “Damn it, Y/n, we have to report this”.  
“Shut up, no, we can’t do that.” She responded without looking at him. Damn it, indeed.  
The Darksaber. In front of them was the Darksaber.  
In all honesty, it was not so impressive, at least not now, unwielded.  
“What? Why? It has been stolen from us decades ago, what do you mean we can’t do it?” he continued his rant. Meanwhile, y/n extended her hand to the box, and he inmediately shut up.  
Y/n Raynar took the Darksaber in her hand, but didn’t dare open it, “we should go, you have questions to answer to me Obi-Wan”, she told him while hiding the lightsaber in her clothes, and standing up inmediately, already heading to the door with his friend by her side.  
“Well, right back at you, dear. After dinner right?” he tried to joke, and y/n nodded.


End file.
